bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Events
:See also: Permanent Events The following events are all ongoing events in Brave Frontier, whether in the Vortex or somewhere else. If a Vortex event is not here, it is likely not available at the moment. See Past Special Events for a list of Vortex events that have happened in the past. Guardians of Lore, Grand Gaia Chronicles and Parades appear in Permanent Events. Easter= Easter:Dungeon|Dungeon |-| Omni Login Campaign= Prepare for a power like no other. Get ready for Omni Evolution, Summoners! To celebrate this momentous occasion, we are giving away awesome gifts starting March 28, 0:00 PST to May 6, 23:59 PST 28, 1:00 PDT to May 7, 0:59 PDT. Login to Brave Frontier daily to get a sure shot at Gem(s)every 3 days and a Unit of Choice on the final day! Check out the list of gifts we're giving away: *Day 1 - Crystal Set x3 *Day 2 - Burst Emperor x1 *Day 3 - Gem x1 *Day 4 - Achievement Points x2000 *Day 5 - Sphere Frog x1 *Day 6 - Gem x2 *Day 7 - Experience Token x2 and Fortune Box x2 *Day 8 - Brave Medals x60 *Day 9 - Gem x1 *Day 10 - Fire Mecha God x2 and Water Mecha God x2 *Day 11 - Burst Emperor x2 *Day 12 - Gem x2 *Day 13 - Earth Mecha God x2 and Thunder Mecha God x2 *Day 14 - Legend Stone x1 *Day 15 - Gem x1 *Day 16 - Light Mecha God x2 and Dark Mecha God x2 *Day 17 - Brave Medals x90 *Day 18 - Gem x2 *Day 19 - Sphere Frog x1 *Day 20 - Achievement Points x3000 *Day 21 - Gem x1 *Day 22 - Experience Token x3 and Fortune Box x3 *Day 23 - Burst Emperor x3 *Day 24 - Gem x2 *Day 25 - Achievement Points x4000 *Day 26 - Almighty Imp Arton x3 *Day 27- Gem x1 *Day 28 - Brave Medals x150 *Day 29 - Legend Stone x2 *Day 30 - UNIT OF CHOICE x1 and Gem x2 NOTES: *Omni Login Campaign period is for 40 days. Players need to fulfill 30 days out of the 40-day Login Campaign to be eligible for the Unit of Choice. *'Unit of Choice claiming form will be opened on April 26, 0:00 PST 26, 1:00 PDT.' *Only players who completed the 30-day login requirement will be able to enter their Unit of Choice selection on the form. *Unit of Choice will be immediately sent to your Presents Box upon completion of the claiming form. *Unit of Choice selection pool is consisted of Rare Summon units from Wyvern batch until Gildorf batch. *Rare Summon Units that are not available permanently on the summon pool (collaboration units, limited-time units) are not included. All units from Soul Bound Saga (Ultor, Tridon, Andaria, Zedus, Aurelia and Hadaron) and Heroes of Eneroth (Korzan, Haile, Avani, Mikael, Allanon and Nyami) are included on Unit of Choice selection. Don't miss out on these free rewards. Login NOW!